March and Daigi: The Rise of the Toggerbogans
by PJ Bottomz
Summary: When their parents are kidnapped, March and Daigi have to team up with Bawder to defeat the Toggerbogans and save their parents from certain destruction. And maybe eat some mushrooms along the way...
1. Peach Napping

**Long ago, there lived two powerful citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. They were known as, "The Bros." Mario and Luigi. Perhaps the most gifted and talented people to live in Toad Town. Specializing in jumping, hammering, and many varieties of interesting and unique attacks.**

**However, evil lived in the Mushroom Kingdom. It went by the name of Bowser. He was one of the most dangerous patrons and rival to the Bros. He could punch, breathe fire, and the nature. He was a force to be reckoned with.**

**The high-ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom was Princess Peach. A young, bright, cheerful woman many would say, with long blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky itself. She emanated cheerfulness, and was the hold of the magic, "Wish Power."**

**A close friend to Peach was Daisy, a very clone of Peach as one would say, excluding her short brown hair and green eyes. She was jealous of her friend's success and how she was shadowed by her existence, but she would never express such thoughts.**

**Recently, Mario and Peach were wedded. Daisy, either out of anger or parroting, married Luigi. As for Bowser, he found love with a woman by the name of Clawdia. All brought to the world children. March, the daughter of Mario and Peach. Daigi, the son of Luigi and Daisy. And of course, Bawder, the daughter of Bowser and Clawdia.**

**These children inherited their parent's skills, and trained well with them. However, when a great, dark evil arises, the children will be united as one to defeat the evil and save their families.**

* * *

(March)

"March! Breakfast is ready!" a Toad called from downstairs. Stomach growling with hunger and anticipation, I leapt from my bed over to ,y closet. I adorned my clothes and descended downstairs to the dining hall, where Toads, the plump Mushroom citizens, opened doors for me.

As I took my seat, my father arrived, dressed in his usual red shirt and overalls. His mustache glimmered unusually, and it must be that time of the month when he cleans it. "Good morning, March. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." I nodded. I watched as the servants placed plate upon plate across the tables. Steaming dishes, glasses of cold drinks, samplers, sauces, the nature.

Suddenly, a Toad burst through the door, crying, "She's coming! Everyone, to your positions!"

Toads scrambled around frantically, literally stomping on one another to get to the front and to form into a lined-up group.

The door swung open, and my mother walked in. Her clean, blonde hair flow carelessly but rhythmically down her bag. She adorned her common pink dress, and her blue eyes scanned the row of Toads. "What is this?"

"Happy Birthday, Princess Peach!" they cheered. Banners that had been rolled up dropped from the ceiling, covering the wall. Confetti and balloons rained down, and a merry song played from somewhere.

"Oh my, is it my birthday already?" my mother chimed. "Time does fly, does it not darling?" she motioned towards her husband.

"I lost track of it as well." my father thought. "Yes, it appears to be your birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" I called to her. She turned in my direction and smiled.

"Thank you sweetie."

The Toads parted. Another Toad walked through the opening, carrying a large cake decked with pink frosting. "Here is your cake Princess. I will set it on a platter to be picked at your own will."

"Thank you." She nodded and he walked off. She sat down next to my father. "So March…" Mom began.

Oh no. I know that voice. Whenever Mom or Dad begin to tell me something I won't like, they lower their voice, talk calmly and softly, and always begin with, "So March…"

"… I think it is time you began training."

"Training? But I already know Dad's skills."

"No darling." My dad jumped in. "Training… to become Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

I gulped. "Uh, I don't… know if I can do that…"

"Oh relax. It's nothing strenuous." Mom laughed. "It's quite a fun time. However, it can be serious often, and when issues occur, you must be ready."

"Mom! I don't wanna! Why do I have to be Princess?"

"Because, I will grow old and—"

"La la la la la! I can't hear you!" I cried out. I don't enjoy talking about these kinds of things.

"You will begin your training soon. Not now, of course, but eventually, it will come." Dad stated.

"Okay…" I sighed, but then cheered up, because Mom had stood up. She raised her glass of Shroom Milk high up with her.

"I would like to propose a toast."

However, as she began, a rumbling occurred. Not the kind of a Shroomquake, but a rumbling of the roof. Suddenly, a ship crashed through the ceiling, sending rock flying everywhere. I saw Dad grab Mom and jump out of the way. I squealed and ran as a rock crushed my seat.

Upon closer inspection, I could see this is no ship. It is a small metal ball with windows on different sides of it. The bottom separates and lowers a platform down with two people on it. One is completely orange and the other is completely purple. They do a strange dance and then point at Mom.

"Princess Peach! You are to come with us. We need your Wish Power for our evil deeds!" one said in a metallic robot voice.

"Get away from here!" Dad jumped up at the strange people, but he is shot down by a lightning zap.

"Haha! Foolish Mario! You cannot defeat us!" the other said. "You both will be coming with us."

Claws shot from the metal ball and grabbed my parents. It lifted them into the ship.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Drop them! Give my parents back!"

"Stupid little girl. Your family will never be seen again! Don't expect them to come back anytime soon!" The ship closed up and flew off.

"Oh no! I have to tell Daigi!" I cried. I ran past the fallen Toads and broken crumbs of roof. As I ran out the door and made it away from the main grounds, I heard lasers being fired. I looked back and saw many of the metal ball ships attacking the castle. Groaning in frustration, I turned-tail and ran towards Daigi's house.

* * *

(Daigi)

"Daigi, breakfast is ready!" I heard Mom call from downstairs. I jumped up and looked around. I could smell eggs and bacon from downstairs. Neglecting to change out of my pajamas, I ran down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning Daigi." Mom smiled. She sat a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast with the crusts cut off, just how I like it. "Your father is showering. He'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." I started eating. Even though we don't have delicious, fancy foods like March, but these simple foods can be brought out with a few spices here and there. Mom is an expert on spices like this.

Dad arrived a few moments after I started eating. He had on his green shirt and overalls again. That's the only thing he wears, probably. His mustache looks recently combed.

"Good morning Daisy, Daigi." He greeted. He sat down and Mom served him a plate. Then, she made her own and sat beside him. "You know, today is Peach's birthday. Mario invited us over to celebrate later today."

"Mm, that's right!" Mom said, setting down her glass of Orange Shroom Juice on the table. "Peach reminded me about that. She said she was inviting all the important people and her closet friends."

"Is March going to be there?" I asked.

"Peach said she would set aside a room for the children." Mom told me. She turned back to Dad. "So, anyway, she said we'd have to bring—"

"Daigi! Open up! Let me in! Daigi!" March's screams came from the other side of the door.

Mom opened the door and March darted in. She grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. She was covered with sweat and her face was red. "Daigi! My mom… My dad… They were kidnapped!"

"What?" Dad pulled March away from me and asked, "Who kidnapped them?"

"It was—"

The roof broke open into pieces, dropping rocks onto our table. Mom lurched back and I ran away, squealing.

"—them." March pointed to the metal ball that just destroyed the roof.

"Daisy, Luigi! You must come with us immediately! You are needed for our evil deeds!" a voice said. Claws shot out and grabbed Mom and Dad.

"Let go of them!" I screamed. I jumped and grabbed the edge of the claw, trying to pry it open. Suddenly, another hand shot from the side, knocking me away. The claws went back into the metal ball, taking my parents away. It flew off.

"March!" I ran over to her. She had fallen when the roof broke. I went over and helped her up.

"Urgh… They took them… What do we do?" she looked at me.

"March, go get Toadsworth! He'll call a meeting! Go!"

"Okay!"

* * *

(Bawder)

"BAWDER!" the loud shout came from the next room. "Get up! You need to eat before we go out training today!"

"I'm COMING Dad!" I screamed. I threw the covers to the side and climbed out of bed. I stomped over into the next room, where Mom had laid out giant steaks. "Jeez, a girl needs her beauty rest…"

"You mother does just fine without beauty sleep!" Dad shouted back. "If she doesn't need it, YOU don't!"

"Whatever."

"Both of you knock it off!" Mom snapped. "If I hear another word, I'll singe you both!"

We sighed and began eating our steaks. Halfway through the destruction of food, Dad mentioned, "Bawder, you should learn to use the minions for your attacks."

"What? Use those little wimps? Puh! That's lame! I can handle myself just fine without them!"

"No you can't! Mario and Luigi always beat your father, and he even has the minions to help him!" Mom retorted, and then turned to Dad. "Sorry honey."

"It's fine…" He sighed.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know, if I knew I would tell you!" Dad snapped.

"Hey, you know what? I—"

SMASH! The roof burst open, sending rocks flying down at us. I let loose a flame shot, incinerating them. Dad shoved Mom aside and ducked down, letting the rocks smash against his shell.

"Hey! I just had that redecorated, you wimps!" Mom shouted.

"Bowser, Clawdia!" a voice came from the giant thing. "You are both to come with us immediately!"

"Go away!" my mom shouted. She breathed a wave of fire at the metal ball. But, it put up a shield that made the fire disappear mysteriously.

Claws shot out and grabbed my parents, lifting them off. "Hey!" I shouted. "Let go of them!"

"Stupid Koopa Girl! You will never see your parents again!" the ship flew off into the sky.

"Grr! Kamek! Kammy!" I screamed. "Ready the Koopa Copter! I'm going to Peach's Castle! I need to speak with Peach now!"

* * *

**Okay, so to clear some things up…**

**First, this is my first Mario story, so if I got some details wrong, notify me.**

**Second, I know it's unconfirmed whether or not Clawdia is truly Bowser's wife… BUT I DON'T CARE! Get over it!**

**Third, I forgot that I put Daigi as a guy, so if I mess up and call him a girl, please remind me.**

**Fourth, the hardest line to write was the very last one. Why? Because I had to search for a whole hour to find out the DAMN NAME FOR THE KOOPA COPTER!**

**So, there you go. R&R, and don't forget to favorite!**


	2. The Meeting

(March)

"Miss March, are you sure you'll be able to handle an entire meeting by yourself?" Toadsworth asked as he wiped the sweat off my forehead. "I mean, you haven't had any kind of training with this sort of thing."

"I'll be fine, Toadsworth." I replied confidently. It's funny. This is my first meeting that I'm holding, my parents aren't here, Toad Town is in panic, and yet I felt oddly calm. Is this what it's like for Mom?

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be here to help you if necessary." He walked off to take his place on the stage. Daigi put a small stool behind the podium, which brought me up high enough to talk into the microphone. The Toads anxiously watched me.

"… People of… Toad Town… A terrible tragedy has befallen us… Princess Peach, my Mom, and Mario, my father, have been kidnapped by unknown enemies." As soon as the sentence ended, the Toads erupted in screams and wails that drowned me out.

"TOADS! TOADS! TOOOOOOOADS!" Toadsworth screamed into the microphone. "Calm your nerves. This meeting is not over yet."

"Thank you Toadsworth. As I was saying, not only have they been kidnapped, but Daisy and Luigi, the parents of my friend Daigi, have also been taken. Now, we have gone over many—"

"PEACH!" a female voice screamed from in the hall. Suddenly, Bawder stormed in and shouted, "Where's Peach?"

"She isn't here!" Daigi snapped back. He hopped in front of her. "Now leave!"

Bawder responded by punching him, sending him flying across the room and smashing into the wall behind me. "Shut up, stupid kid! Where's Peach?"

"Excuse me!" Toadsworth stepped forth. "We are having a meeting here! We're trying to discuss our options for rescuing Peach! Now I demand you leave immediately!"

"Shut up Blabby! I'll burn you to a crisp!" Bawder growled. Toadsworth ran away, terrified.

I jumped in front of the podium. "Go away Bawder! Mom isn't here and neither is Dad!"

"… Oh, so your parent's aren't here? Well then…" she smirked evilly and then breathed fire at me. I jumped out of the way at the last moment. "I think I'll take this kingdom for myself!"

"Madame March!" Toadsworth called to me. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Of course I do!" I turned to Bawder… and jumped into the air.

* * *

"Ow…" Bawder laid on the ground, rubbing her head. "Tough little brat…"

"Ahaha!" Daigi laughed, hobbling over to me. "That'll teach ya not to mess with March! She's the toughest kid around!"

"Grr… Shut up, you stupid brat! I need help! My parents got kidnapped too!"

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Bawder stood up, and Daigi got into a defensive position. "Relax, brat, I'm too tired to fight now. Need to go get some meat somewhere… Anyway, yeah, my parents got kidnapped too. Big metal ball came crashing through our roof and took 'em both."

"Did you happen to see which direction the ball flew in?" Toadsworth asked, coming over to us.

"Uh yeah, it went…" Bawder pointed northeast. "… that way."

"Hm… So Toadsworth, what's out there? Anything prominent or useful?" Daigi asked.

"Come to think of it… Toadbert! Pull up the northeastern area of Toad Town and check anything that may be useful."

"Hmm…" Toadbert pulled up a map. It showed a sort of star figure in the area. "So… um… It says that the Grandé Star is out there."

"THE GRANDÉ STAR?" Toadsworth shrieked. "Oh no! They cannot get that star!"

"What's so special about it?" Bawder asked.

It was storytelling time.

"Long ago, deep in a dense jungle, in the very center, a large star was discovered. It glowed in multiple colors and promised great wishes. If one is able to awaken it, it will scan your heart for your deepest desires, and whatever it is, it will come true. It is said that if an evil entity gets it and awakens it…" Toadsworth looked down. "The Grandé Star will turn evil and destroy the world."

"Whoa…" Bawder looked stunned. "That IS bad."

"You three! I want you to head out to the Northeastern Plains and get the Grandé Star back here on the triple!"

"Wait, what's in it for me?" Bawder asked, crossing her arms angrily.

"You get to live." Daigi replied.

"… Fine. Let's go, slowpokes." Bawder stormed out. Daigi and I followed.

"Good luck!" Toadsworth called to us.

* * *

(Daigi)

"It's HOW far away?" March asked again when I read the map.

"It's exactly six areas away. We have to go through Toad Marsh, Fleebie Forest, Yorkshee Lake, Gorgran Mountains, Enretair Sky, and then the Grand Zone, which is where the star is."

"Oh good lord!" March sighed. "Why did they put an important star so far away from the Town? Let's go…" March set off, slumping.

"Yeah, follow her." Bawder went after her.

"…" I followed slowly.

* * *

After a few minutes, I was wondering when we were going to make it to the marsh when my foot sunk down into mud.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yep." March looked around. "This is it. Viney trees, squishy ground, creepy animals… Fits the description of a Marsh just fine."

"So… What now? Which way do we go?" Bawder asked.

"EEEEYAH!" came a cry from above. As we looked up, the giant bird came down and snatched March, flying away.

"MARCH!"


	3. The Ugly Swamp

(Bawder)

Daigi took off before I was able to stop him. His feet sloshed through the mud, sending it flying in all directions. In no time, he was consumed by the dense trees.

"Argh! You idiot! You shouldn't go into places like this alone!" I yelled. I growled and began burning some trees to make a path I could use to follow his muddy footprints.

"This place is digusting…" I said as I walked on. "How do they stand this? Oh yeah, they have shoes."

"WAH!" Daigi came running back out of nowhere and slammed into me. He fell backwards into the mud.

"Would you watch where you're going? And why did you run off? And what the heck brought you back?"

"T-T-That!" he pointed to the giant frog that just smashed it's way towards us.

* * *

"Holy Mushroom!" I shouted. "That thing is HUGE!

"E-Exactly! Run!" Daigi ran off.

"… Moron. Okay frog, time to make you into frog legs! … Note to self: Work on insults." I breathed fire at the frog. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to affect it at all.

It jumped into the air. I screamed and hid in my shell. The frog landed and then yelped loudly.

Wondering what happened would be stupid, because I already know: The spikes on my shell jabbed it. So, if fire doesn't work, and spikes do, I wonder…

I went up to the frog and punched it. It scooted it back, but it still didn't look hurt. It kicked at me.

I hid in my shell again, and the frog's heel scraped across the top, earning another painful yelp.

"Haha frog! You can't defeat my shell!" I laughed. "Now feel the wrath of the Magikoopas! Magikoopas, attack!"

… Oh yeah, I didn't bring them. This is embarrassing…

"Heh heh… You know, I think we could be really good friends. What do ya say?"

… BAM! I'm sent flying backwards into the air.

* * *

(March)

"AAAAAIIIIIIIYAAAAAAH!" I screamed. The bird still had hold of me, and who knows when it would set me down! "Put me down, you stupid bird!"

"EYAH!" it screeched at me. Then it continued flying.

What's with all the giant animals in this place? Since I've been flying, I've seen a giant frog, a giant caterpillar, a giant fish, and of course, A GIANT BIRD!

I looked back to see what was going on when I heard crashing and screaming. From a small area in the forest, I saw fire, the giant frog, and Bawder getting sent flying into the air.

"…" I sighed. What do I have that could make this bird drop me, bite it's foot? …" I sighed and bit the bird's foot.

"EEEEYAH!" the bird released me, sending me plummeting into the forest.

* * *

First a branch. "OOF!"

Then, another branch. "OW!"

A bird's nest. "AH!"

A third branch. "YOWCH!"

And then I hit the ground. "OOF!" I coughed loudly and struggled to inhale. "That… hurt…"

I pulled myself up, dusted my off, and looked around. I had landed on an actual solid piece of ground in the middle of the swamp. Surrounding it were multiple puddles of brown mud with many tiny insects and animals hopping and flying around.

"… What an engaging place…" I stated melodramatically. I called out, "Daigi! Bawder! Helloooooo?"

Silence. "Well this sucks. I have no idea where I am, and don't know what way to start going…" I jumped over the puddle, nearly falling in. I start walking.

With the silence of the swamp around me, I have time to think and assess. Bawder and Daigi are probably far behind me. There's no doubt about that. That bird flew for quite a while. Considering that they'll probably catch up, I shouldn't worry about that. I just need to find my way out of this disgusting place.

Now is the time where it hits me. I wish I was training to be Princess March, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Now that I have to trek through crappy places like this, I would love to be at home, just lounging around, waiting for Mom to ready my training. I miss her and Dad so much! I'm so lonely without them.

And I wish Daigi had gotten picked up too! I hate being alone right now! Daigi is some one I prefer to have around. He's so nice. He's funny. He's very helpful.

And now that I think about it, I miss Bawder too. No matter how mean she is, she's actually funny. How she complains about… everything. All that stuff she liked to burn. Et cetera. I miss both of them.

Suddenly, I realized that I'm not moving forward. I look down to find an ugly surprise.

"QUICKSAND!"

* * *

(Daigi)

I just heard March crying out quicksand, didn't I? I turned tail and ran towards the direction of her cry. I jumped over an unconscious Bawder, who must have been defeated. No surprise there. The frog is nowhere to be seen.

"HELP!" There's her cry again. "I'M STUCK! DAIGI! BAWDER!"

"I'm coming, March!" I cried back.

"DAIGI! HELP ME!"

Finally, I busted through the bushes to find her waist-deep in quicksand and still sinking. "Daigi! Help me!"

I grabbed her hands and tried to pull her out. Unfortunately, she's stuck in deep and this quicksand is sticky. She's starting to drag me down with her. I keep attempting to pull her out, but is seems to make it worst. Just as her head is about to go under, she and I are suddenly yanked out and tossed to the ground.

"OOF!" March landed on top of me, her elbow driving into my stomach. "Ow!"

"Daigi!" March hugged me. "Thank you for saving me!"

"B-But I didn't."

"I did, you two doofs!"

We turned to see Bawder standing there, hands on her hips. "I heard you two struggling all the way back there. I came to help. Since, you know, you can't do anything for yourself."

As Bawder keeps going on, there is a nearly silent gurgling that I can pick up. Suddenly, the quicksand behind us springs to life, forming a creepy-looking monster.

"… and you seriously need to take a bath. I could have found you just by smell. I mean, seriously, ever heard of hot water?"

"BAWDER!" We cried. "BEHIND YOU!"

Bawder turned her head. "Huh?" When she saw the monster, she lost it. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?"

The monster opened a huge, circular mouth, and it smashes down on Bawder. A giant lump could be seen going down to its stomach. When it releases the ground, Bawder is gone.

"Hey!" Her voice is muffled. "This sucks! I just got eaten!"

"WAAAAAH!"


End file.
